Naruto x Percy Jackson x Shakugan no Shana crossover challenge 2
by ThePsychoPath96
Summary: Info and Summary inside
1. Challenge Summary

**Hey guys I'm doing another challenge on Naruto, Percy Jackson and Shakugan no Shana. This one is gonna be different then the first one (On my profile if you want to take a look but the first challenge was already accepted).**

**Plot**

Artemis the goddess of the hunt and moon gave birth to Naruto and after her lover died, she decided to take Naruto and raised by the hunt and was loved by the hunters and was seen as family and was the one of two males they the hunters will love and respect and the other was Artemis lover. One day Naruto was approached by a Flame Haze to be the next contractor of Kurama, the God of Destruction and one of the nine bujii Gods and Artemis gave permission to Naruto as long as he is staying somewhere in America so she and the hunt and visit him.

Years later Naruto attended Yancy Academy and undercover to keep an eye on Percy Jackson by Posideon as a favor until he gets to Camp Halfblood. After Percy's fight with Alecto he headed home but was encountered by another being called Denizen. As Percy life was about to come to an end. He was saved by two people, one was a crimson red headed girl and Naruto. After the fight, the crimson headed girl left and Percy was left with Naruto and explained Flame Haze and Denizen but also their contractors are, heir roles in this world and that Naruto is that he and 8 other flame haze also known as the jinchuuriki and are in charge of certain areas around the world.

After explaining everything to Percy, Naruto was encounter by Shana and asked why is he here and explained that America is his territory and that his mother who he explained was Artemis wants Naruto to be in America as his based if he choose to be a Flame Haze which he became a Flame Haze years ago. They both agree to be the Flame Haze of America and later became good friends and maybe in love.

Naruto was then tasked to take Percy to Camp Half Blood and Shana decided to accompany him. When they arrived at the camp, Percy found out that he is a demigod and Chrion decided to tell the camp about the Flame Haze and their role in the world but their relationship with the Olympians and about who Naruto, who was a demigod of Artemis a long time ago and becoming a Flame Haze and he and Chrion are friends.

When Percy is given the quest to find Zues lightning bolt with Grover and Annabeth, Naruto and Shana were given a different task to kill some high level Denizen in New York with a titan helping them and keep New York safe.

And the story continues on from there. After the battle with Gaea, war with the Denizen will happen and Xanadu will occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Jincuurki Flame Haze Powers<strong>

**Naruto** = Storm, Rapid Healing, Water, Lightning, Wind

**Killer B** = Lightning, Ink, Sound

**Fuu = **Light, Darknness, Wind

**Utakata **= Acid, Water, Posion

**Han = **Steam, Corrison, Heat

**Roshi = **Lava, Fire, Earth

**Yagura = **Ice, Water, Mist

**Yugito = **Blue Flames, Fire

**Gaara = **Sand, Magnetism, Earth

* * *

><p><strong>Rules<strong>

Naruto must first be raised by Artemis and the Hunt

Olympians and Flame Haze are in an alliance but doesn't get along and are in conflict but willing to work together if needed and Naruto is the only one both side doesn't have a problem with

Shana has an issue with Demi-Gods and Olympians and continue to diss them and the only exception is Naruto and the Jincuurki since they have earned her respect and friendship

Naruto and Shana can age from 12 to 17 throughout the story but still immortal

Pairing must be Shana and Naruto

Artemis and the hunters does not like Shana because of her being a Flame Haze but accept Naruto choice

Naruto is in good relation to both Flame Haze and Olympians

Xanadu must happen in the end and Naruto and Shana goes and others are optional

Naruto and Shana cannot be in the lightning bolt quest and on a different one

Naruto and Shana must be on the quest to save Artemis from Atlas

Flame Haze and Olympians cannot interfere with their duties but Naruto, Shana and the Jinchuuriki can be involved in either Greek/Roman or Flame Haze duties without any consequences

Titans and Denizens must be in an alliance

Flame Haze fate and destinies cannot be touched by the sisters of fate

Zoe, Bianca, Charles, Silena must surrive

Hades cannot touch someone who became a torch

**Optional**

If you choose harem then girls in the harem must have: Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Reyna, Calypso. Other girls can be optional and added like Katie, Silena, Gwen or Piper can be added but must discuss it with me on PM but Shana must be top girl

Each Jinchuuriki can be a demigod

Yuji and Kazumi can appear


	2. Challenges Accepted

**Hey guys just to let you know that this challenge was accepted and as well as my other two challenges and I write a description of the other two challenges so you guys can look it up and I inform you guys if anyone quit on the challenges.**

**- **Naruto x Percy Jackson x Shakugan no Shana #1 Accepted by Crescent Soul****

****- **Naruto x Percy Jackson x Shakugan no Shana Challenge #2 Accepted by Solar Prince (The Challenge in this previous chapter)******

******- **Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII Challenge Accepted by Spirit Soldier********

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto x Percy Jackson x Shakugan no Shana #1 (Accepted by Crescent Soul)<strong>

**Plot:**

Naruto was taken by his father to the PJO world after the Sasuke retrieval mission and Shana was assigned to New York City instead off Misaki City and they both attend Yancy Academy and met Percy Jackson and the three became friends. While Percy is in his quest for the lightning bolt, Naruto and Shana have a quest of their own against a couple of Denizens.

**Rules are:**

Pairing must be Naruto and Shana

- Torches and Denizen are out off the Gods and Hades hand and must let the Flame Haze deal with them

- Shana and Naruto must have a different quest while Percy is on his mission to find Zeus lightning bolt

- Xanadu must happen in the end of the story

- Biance, Zoe, Charles, Silena and others must be saved and alive

- Naruto father can either be Susanoo, Hades, Erebus or Chaos

- Befriend Kurama a bit early

- Naruto and Shana cannot be touched by fate

- Flame Haze and the Gods(Greek or Shinto) must get alone

- Madara and Kaguya must somehow appear in this story

- Yuji and Kazum must appear

**Optional**

Can be a harem but must have Shana in it

- Naruto can have Storm Release

- Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki's can come to the PJO world and alive

- Naruto can have Storm Release

- If you want to make Shana a demigod, then make her the daughter of Amaterasu

- Artemis can be Kushina daughter and Naruto grandmother

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII Challenge (Accepted by Spirit Soldier)<strong>

**Plot**

Naruto was childhood friends with Lightning, Serah, Snow and his group NORA in their time in Cocoon and enjoyed every minute of it but when Naruto was 15, he returns home to find his parents missing and they left behind a amulet,he goes on a journey alone to found them and finding the meaning of the amulet so which means that he is leaving behind his friends without saying good bye and only left a letter saying he will return one day. Lightning, Serah and Snow were saddened and angered by his departure and all swore to find him again and punch him in the face for not saying good bye.

6 years later, at the age of 21 Naruto discovered that their are 9 other amulet and meeting one of the holders of the amulet (Gaara or Yagura) that similar to his and discovered that he was supposed to be a protector of these amulets, but later he saw the news of whats happening in Cocoon with the Purge and decided to return to Cocoon to see if his friends are oh right and safe. He later found out that Serah turned to a l'Cie and was captured by a fal l'Cie and decided to try and rescue her.

When Naruto got in the fal L'Cie and his fight to get to Serah and not only did he made it but was reunited with Lightning, Serah and Snow who were happy they saw their long time friend but punch him in the face by all three or in Serah's case slap him across the face but later was in a group hug happy to see him again and Snow and Lightning put their difference's aside for a moment. But that was short lived as Serah turned into a crystal as she has fulfilled their focus. As the group decided to go further in and face the fal L'cie

After fighting the fal L'cie they all became L'cie themselves, they go on an epic journey to save Cocoon during the journey, Naruto will discover the truth on what happened to his parents and protect his amulet from unwanted guest.

**Rules so you must include these options**

Naruto had a crush on Lightning but Lightning also has crush on him and years later they still have a crush on each other

You must have Snow, Lightning and Serah punch Naruto in the face or in Serah case slap him across the face when they are reunited.

Naruto and Lightning Pairing and must confess to each other in the story

No Harem

Naruto must have Aero, Thunder, Water, Light and Dark element

Hope will see Naruto as a brother figure

Naruto is a duel swordsmen

Naruto is a smoker and Lightning doesn't approve

Lightning can be jealous when some girls are around Naruto like flirting

Naruto canon world doesn't exist so no Chakra or Shinobi

The Jinchurriki must each have an amulet and doing their part to protect it

The amulets must be a key to keep something locked up like a God or a terrible monster

**Optional so it's your choice if you want to add these options so really its your choice**

Naruto can save Nora (Hope's mother) on the way and she decided to go with Naruto in hope of finding Hope and decide rather she is a L'cie or not

Can have Lightning and Fang or another girl like Yugito or Fuu be a rival for Naruto love

Can have the Akatsuki chase after Naruto and the other Jinchurriki for their amulet

Naruto swords can be Oath Keeper and Oblivion and can have them combined to make 2 become one (the Two Become One Keyblade)

You can only have one or two jincurriki be in the group if you want like Gaara, Killer B or Yagura.

Naruto Eidolon can be Hades that turned into a dragon or be Kurama that transform into a the nine tails fox

The other eight Jincurriki can be l'Cie

**Pairing**

Naruto x Lightning

Snow x Serah

Hope x Vanille

Others are optional if you decided to add some characters in or choose to save Nora or include the jinchuuriki


End file.
